Businesses commonly verify receipt of goods from a supplier prior to paying the supplier's invoice for the goods. This verification process typically involves matching an invoice to one or more receipt records that show that the goods were received by the business. Modern businesses have computerized invoice matching systems that match invoice records to receipt records and automatically approve an invoice for payment when a matching receipt is found.